Dreaming a Reality
by Usako Shields
Summary: An injured girl dreams of her Dream Hunk, but what if that guy is Jadiete? and she's only a high school girl in a whole different world?


**Dreaming A Reality**

_**A/N: This was written for a friend of mine who broke her collar bone playing on a water slide. All names have been changed to protect privacy.**_

Looking up at the plain white ceiling, she sighed. Breaking bones was beyond painful, mostly because she really couldn't move this time. **Georgina sighed, breaking her collar bone screwed up her whole week, and being that she's a senior in High School, she was now royally screwed. But she'd figure out a way to get this done. She smiled to herself before giving up and falling asleep.

_Georgina opened her eyes to see a blinding white room around her. It looked a lot like the god damn hospital that she'd already spent too much time in. She struggled to sit up, which was a difficult task with one arm, even in a dream. She looked around; it was almost the same scene, the bright yellow window, and the blasé chairs. The most striking difference was the person sleeping in the chair. It had been one of her brothers, or even her mother, but this time it was a blond man in a red t-shirt and gray jeans. _

_She flopped back on the bed only to feel a shooting pain move through half of her body. "Holy crapola that hurt way too much for this to be a dream!" she yelled out in pain loudly. The man in the chair beside her startled awake falling onto the floor. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried standing up._

"_I hurt my arm laying down," she replied confused, "Who the hell are you?" _

"_You know who I am Georgina," he said, bright blue eyes shining under his wavy blond hair, "you always have."_

_ She sat quietly for a moment, staring blankly at the slender yet perfectly beautiful man that was standing next to her. He looked familiar, but there was no way that she was right, after all, cartoon characters are cartoons, right? _

_ "I've always watched over you," he said with a smile, "And even though you might think of me as only a "cartoon" character, I'm more a guardian than you think of me as." _

_ "Huh?" Georgina asked with a blank stare._

_ "My name, is Jadiete, just as you thought," He laughed pleasantly, his voice deep but soothing, "My name is taken from the stone Jade, which you where as a piece of jewelry, always. Meaning that I'm always with you, no matter what."_

_ "Ok, I knew you were a stone and all that, but why the hell are you following me," she demanded raising an eyebrow._

_ "Because, in the times of the Moon Kingdoms, and Crystal Tokyo, I fell in love with a firey hearted and head strong princess of Mars. Being a stone, I out live any mortal, or semi mortal being," he explained his voice taking on a pained quality, "I saw the rise and fall of both kingdoms, and have been alone since. But then I found you, just as strong headed and energetic, but kinder, much more gentle than Mar, and so I protect you, except of course, in cases or your own stupidity."_

_ "I WASN'T BEING STUPID I WAS HAVING FUN!" Georgina asked loudly, making him laugh._

_ "Tell me that again when your collar bone is in one full piece," he said kissing her on the forehead._

_ Her heart stopped as she tried to figure out what had just happened, but it was too late to respond. The scene around her started to fade into a bitter darkness._

Georgina woke up to see her plain and messy room around her. Her shoulder still ached from where she'd laid down too quickly in her dream. "So it wasn't a dream," she said to herself with a sigh as she turned to look at the pile of rings on the table next to her. She picked the one with the three small stones lined up neatly on it, it was the only ring that she always had on her, and now she knew that she would never take it off, because that was her only connection to her Jadiete. She laughed to herself quietly, _what the hell am I thinking, even Ej would think I was bat-shit crazy, and she's the one who rights all of the Sailor moon fan fictions that got me into this in the first place._

"Hey, Shortstack, you read the instructions on your meds right?" her older brother said sticking his head into the room.

"Oh come on Anthony, you take two every four hours like every other med," Georgina roled her eyes, sometimes men could be so dense.

"HA! You're wrong!" he yelled out making Georgina jump, "You take half of one to one every six hours! Which means you've been higher than a kite on oxycotton for hours now."

He disappeared and Georgina hit her head against her pillow repeatedly. That was all she needed to hear, her dream hunk was a hallucination, and she was too hard headed to read the bottle. It was her damn hard headedness that got her into this shit in the first place. She sighed, she gave up promising that she'd change that in the future, but that wasn't going to happen. After all, she really is as hot headed and strong willed as Sailor Mars.

**Mary Lovell told me to do it


End file.
